herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peaches
Peaches is the teenage daughter of Manny and Ellie in the Ice Age franchise. She makes her first appearence near the end of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs as a newborn baby and has a major role in the fourth movie. She is voiced by Ciara Bravo in A Mammoth Christmas (in which she was a child) and Keke Palmer in Continental Drift (in which she is a teenager). Personality As a mammoth raised with customs typical to both mammoths and possums, Peaches was, in her younger years, impressionable and wide-eyed, this giving way to her later disposition as a young adult mammoth filled with a sense of adventure and excitement, always on the lookout for some new and exciting adventure, much to her father's dismay, who believed that she was not yet ready to venture off anywhere on her own. Biography Birth Two mammoths, Manny and Ellie, had journeyed with their herd into an underground world ruled by dinosaurs in search of one missing member: a ground sloth named Sid. Ellie was pregnant all the while and as she was on one of the higher sections of the canyon, she went into labor: with that, Ellie called out to Manny, shouting several kinds of fruit as she tried to remember their code word for Ellie's going into labor before recalling it: Peaches. Ellie had been cornered by a number of guanlong in a canyon known as the Plates of Woe while she was giving birth to her calf, and was defended by the saber-tooth cat named Diego. After long, Ellie gave birth to one female calf, and Manny reached them in time, marveling at his newborn daughter, deciding that she should be called "Ellie". Ellie, on the other hand, preferred to name their daughter something more fitting: "Peaches", due to her being "sweet and round and covered with fuzz". Both parents agreed on the name, and with that, Sid appeared, along with Ellie's adoptive brothers, the possums Crash and Eddie, and a weasel named Buck, all riding a pteranodon. Sid was dropped into the scene and marveled at the new baby, thinking she was a boy, before Diego pointed out that Sid was seeing the baby's tail, and Sid corrected himself, remarking that she looked just like Ellie, and lamenting that his own children, three adopted tyrannosaurus, weren't with him. The herd left the Plates, led by Buck, who guided them back to the entrance of the Dinosaur World, when an immense baryonyx emerged from the entrance, Buck greeting the beast as "Rudy". Ellie kept Peaches safe while the others dealt with Rudy. On her arrival at the surfaces, Ellie welcomes little Peaches to the Ice Age and Peaches was amazed at the snow around her, playing in it with her uncles. A Mammoth Christmas Peaches returns in the Christmas special as a mischievous young adolescent. Some time later, Peaches joined her family in celebrating Christmas. When she overheard her father saying that Santa didn't exist, she decided to go to the North Pole to prove him wrong, joined by Sid, Crash and Eddie.Along the way, they met a reindeer named Prancer. When the group made it to the North Pole, they accidentally ruined Santa's deliveries. Together with Manny, Ellie and Diego (Who had been following them), they all worked together to save Christmas. Continental Drift Some years later, the teenage Peaches sneaked away from her parents before they woke up so she could go to the falls and meet Ethan, her best friend Louis reluctantly in tow. Manny intercepted them, and brought Peaches back. Peaches was almost by a log driven by Sid's Family, but was saved by Diego. She then slipped away, heading back to the falls. There, she slipped on some ice, crashing into Ethan. At that point, Manny arrived, and embarassed her in front of the other teens by grounding her. Fuming, Peaches stormed off. Manny followed, and an argument ensued, during which Peaches told Manny she wished he wasn't her father. At that point, the continent separated, sending Manny, Sid and Diego out to sea. Peaches was distraught over the loss of her father, and of the possibility that the last thing they did was fight. As the land continued to break up, Peaches returned to the falls, saving Louis, telling him "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." She came back in time to see Ellie take charge of the animals, directing them to go to the land bridge, as Manny had told her. On the way there, Peaches was so depressed that she was almost caught in a landslide, but was saved by Louis. That night, she was visited by Ethan, who invited her to join his group the next day. Peaches excitedly agreed, even when Ethan told her to "ditch the molehog." Not even Ellie's advice about not letting a boy change her affected her mood. The next day, Peaches joined the group as they split off from the other animals to explore a cave. Along the way, Steffie and her friends pressured Peaches into saying she and Louis weren't friends. To Peaches horror, Louis had heard, and sadly burrowed away. Moments later, a landslide entered the cave, threatening to bury them all. The group got out just in time. As the Brat Pack celebrated, Peaches admonished them for their recklessnes. Steffie scoffed, asking if Peaches if she wanted to go back to "hanging out with a molehog freak," and Ethan added that it was bad enough her family was "half-possum." Incensed, Peaches left the group. The day after, Peaches watched with regret as Louis sorrowfully walked on his own. She talked to Ellie about her mistake, and her mother assured her that she would find a way to "make things right." It was then that they finally arrived at the land bridge, only to find it destroyed. At some point afterward, the animals were captured by Gutt and his crew. Gutt held Peaches hostage in order to lure in the returning Manny. When all seemd lost, Louis intervened, distracting Gutt with a challenge and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, the pain causing him to release Peaches. When the battle against the pirates started to turn in the herds' favor, Gutt attempted to kill the bound Ellie. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, gave the evil ape a powerful kick, sending him to the ice wall, saving her mother just in time. As She and Ellie tried to escape, Gutt blocked Manny's path. Ellie and Peaches could only watch as the land mass Manny and Gutt on rose hundreds of feet high, leaving Manny up for the final confrontation against Gutt. After Manny defeated Gutt, Peaches thanked Louis, who echoed "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." Taking Gutt's ship, the herd travelled to a new home. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. The Brat Pack, won over by Louis' bravery, joined them. Gallery Ellie cradling Baby Peaches.jpg|Ellie cradling the newborn Peaches Manny & Ellie cradeling baby Peaches.jpg Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg Peaches' first snow.png|Ellie welcomes baby Peaches to the Ice Age Preeteen Peaches.png|Young pre-teen Peaches in A Mammoth Christmas Come on Louis, have a little fun.png|"Come on Louis. Try to have a little fun!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-444.jpg|Manny catches Peaches sneaking to the falls Peaches irritated with her father's overprotectiveness.jpg|Peaches irritated with her dad's overprotectiveness Close call for Peaches.jpg|That was close... Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-749.jpg Peaches with Louis.jpg|Peaches with Louis Peaches and Louislooking down towards the falls.jpg Louis gazing at Peaches.png|Louis staring lovingly at Peaches Peaches acting flirty.png|Peaches acting flirty while acting out her first impression on Ethan. Peaches slippin n sliding through the air.jpg|Peaches slippin and sliding through the air Peaches crashes into Ethan.jpg|Peaches slams right into Ethan ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|"Ethan! I am so sorry...I--Whoa! You're even better lookin' up close. Phenomenal." Manny suddenly appears and embarrasses Peaches.jpg|Manny suddenly appears and embarrasses her. Peaches fuming argues with her father.jpg|"How could you embarrass me like that in front of my friends?! You can't control my life!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1442.jpg|"You wanna know something? I wish you weren't my father." Ellie and Peaches watch as the landmass carries Manny away.jpg|Peaches and Ellie watch in horror and shock as the landmass carries Manny away Ellie and Peaches watch as the mass carries Manny further.jpg|Ellie and Peaches watch as the landmass carries Manny further away! Peaches blaming herself for her father drifting away from them.jpg|Peaches sobbing and blaming herself for being separated from her father since the last thing they did was argue. Ellie comforting Peaches after being separated from Manny.jpg|Ellie wraps her trunk to calm her daughter, desperately trying to hide her own sadness and worry. Peaches and Ellie searching for Louis.jpg|Peaches and her mom searching for Louis Peaches_seeing_Louis_in_trouble..jpg|Peaches seeing Louis on a collapsing cliff Peaches saves Louis from the landslide.jpg|Peaches saves Louis from the landslide "You don't leave a friend behind." Ellie leading the other mammals to the Land Bridge.jpg|Peaches and Louis follow her mom as she leads the rest of the herd with the land bridge. Peaches walks glumly.jpg|Peaches walks glumly missing her dad Louis saves Peaches from a avalanche crossing her path.jpg|Louis saves her from an avalanche crossing her path Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-2323.jpg|Crash and Eddie walk past them and fall off a small cliff. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2328.jpg Ethan invites Peaches out tomorrow.jpg|Ethan invites Peaches out tomorrow--but on one condition, leave Louis behind. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6594.jpg|Peaches, trying to impress the mammoths, denies her friendship with Louis which unfortunately he overhears. Peaches leaves when the mammoths show no regard for the danger that they were just in.jpg|Peaches leaves Ethan and his gang upon seeing their disregard of the danger they were just in after escaping a cave in. Peaches calling out Ethan for his lack of regard of danger.jpg|"And if you geniuses are normal, this species is gonna end up extinct!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7549.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7614.jpg|Peaches and Ellie find the land bridge destroyed ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7617.jpg ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7636.jpg|"But we were supposed to meet Dad here! What are we gonna do?" Gutt grabs Peaches.jpg|"Let GO OF ME!" Gutt grabs Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt.jpg|Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt and his crew. Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt.jpg|Peaches held hostage by Gutt Gutt_in_pain_releases_Peaches.jpg|Lois slams an ice chunk on Gutt's foot, allowing Peaches to escape. Peaches kicking Gutt to save her mom.jpg|Peaches gives Gutt a powerful swinging kick to save her mom. Peaches in all her glory.png|Peaches in all her glory That's my girl Peaches.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Reunited Peaches thanks Louis for saving her from Gutt.jpg|"Louis, I can't believe you did that for me. Thank you." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8832.jpg|"Our home is gone. Where do we go now?" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9084.jpg|The entire herd arrives at their new home at Switchback Cove. IA4- I Missed You Daddy.JPG|"I love you daddy." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-9574.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9623.jpg Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Blue Sky Studios Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Siblings Category:Damsel in distress Category:Proboscidea Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tomboys Category:Daughters Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Multiple Saver Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:In love heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Independent Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Dreamers Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successors Category:Victims